Outer Heaven Inc.
Nation Information Outer Heaven Inc. is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 418 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Outer Heaven Inc. work diligently to produce Water and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Outer Heaven Inc. will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Outer Heaven Inc. has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Outer Heaven Inc. allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Outer Heaven Inc.. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Outer Heaven Inc. will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Origins The story of this nation begins in the ruins of Midgar VIII, a proud and mighty nation now in ruins from war. It's people were now naught but refugees and scavengers, hunted by the nations that sought 'revenge' for Midgar's involvement in a previous war. The years passed by and more of the people died from starvation, torture, and even being sold out to hunts. Supreme commander ShinRa, the last surviving politician of Midgar chose to take drastic action in bringing his people back from the brink of destruction. In the centre of the ruined capital, various refugees were rounded up and press ganged into the building of a new fortress city, Neo Arcadia. Under constant attack from both raiding nations many died, but ultimately victory was achieved, and with the joining of the defensive walls Outer Heaven Inc., those who live beyond heaven, was founded. The Mercenary Almost the entirety of the income of this nation was spent on rebuilding military forces, soldiers began to be trained in new ways of war and fighting, to kill without regret nor mercy. After several days of rebuilding, with a good amount of technological knowledge and a strong infrastructure, the now President ShinRa declared Outer Heaven Inc. a mercenary nation, willing to fight for anyone for any price. Despite this ruthless appearance, the legacy of Midgard VIII continued and Outer Heaven chose to fight nations that were either being tech raided or attacked by someone far larger than themselves. Victory after victory was won, and the nation quickly began to prosper, through each war took a heavy toll on the Outer Heaven’s soldiers new recruits were never in short supply. This Mercenary lifestyle would eventually bring the nation to almost complete destruction. The Alliance war When Outer Heaven Inc. was nearly a month old, President ShinRa received a message from the nation of Earthrealm. The nation was being raided by Hunaid, a far stronger nation that had been repeatedly raiding various nations of half it’s strength. After agreeing upon a suitable payment for their intervention, ShinRa had Outer Heaven Inc. declare war upon Hunaid. The first battle went disastrously, though a victory; Outer Heaven’s losses were nearly twice the number of those taken by the raiding nation. The next battle however, proved to be far more successful and soldiers managed to steal a large amount of tech and money. It this point it became clear that Hunaid was far less than honourable, and held no qualms against his own twisted version of total war. After sending threats of being sent into Zero Infrastructure to several of Outer Heaven Inc,’s allies, Hunaid presented ‘evidence’ to ACID of Outer Heaven Inc. being a ghost. It is unknown how but an outside influence managed to gain the access password to Outer Heaven Inc. and switch his allegiance to that of ACID. The retaliation was brutal, a large number of ACID nations began to make their attacks upon Outer Heaven Inc. along with huge amounts of aid being sent to Hunaid’s nation increasing his strength by several times before his war expired. As soon as peace was made with one nation another made it’s attack, blasting away with everything they had. By the end of two weeks the ‘ACID war’ was over, with Outer Heaven Inc. lying in ruins. New Loyalties With all of it’s infrastructure gone and open to attacks from vengeful nations, ShinRa joined the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Throughout this time ShinRa continued to rebuild his country’s strength, focusing upon building up technologies before any military forces or infrastructure. Time in GATO Little is known of ShinRa's actions in GATO, but it is known that he participated in almost every major conflict they fought in usually ending up outnumbered and outgunned by enemy nations but never surrendering. While recovering from a major war against raiders it was known that Outer Heaven Inc. was one of three nations that fought against and defeated Nick911, an infamous scammer and conman who had stolen a large amount of money from GATO. The Unification war Outer Heaven Inc. saw considerable action during the GATO vs 1V war where the NPO made a major attack against GATO nations. Despite this ShinRa managed to gain the upper hand in the war by ordering a major attack as soon as RepliCarter of Greater Othalla made open war. He next made war against the nation of Fairbane ruled by AnnexTrinity for attacking an old ally of his. ShinRa was ordered to attack WHOOPEE in retaliation for the war but the tide quickly turned against him when Darkoria made a sneak attack, driving ShinRa's forces back into defencive positions and unable to attack. This was followed by an onslaught of attacks from all of the nations considerably damaging Outer Heaven Inc. and only became worse when TK-421, a far stronger nation, attacked the southern flank of the nation's defenses. Outer Heaven Inc. killed on average as much as twice their number during attacks, the near legendary skill of it's armed forces showing in combat, but they were always outnumbered and constantly outgunned. As a last major act of revenge, ShinRa made war with Kelate, an NpO nation and quickly drove it into anarchy. Despite killing well over the number of troops, aircrft and tanks that it lost, Outer Heaven Inc. was eventually driven in anarchy and ZI'd. Whitnessing the war as it quickly turned against the defenders, Ambassador Mollari commented: "Heaven's people, I think, knew they were doomed. But where another people would surrender to despair, they fought back with even greater strength. They made the One Vision marauders fight for every inch of land. In my life, I have never seen anything like it. They would weep, They would pray, They would say goodbye to their loved ones, then throw themselves without fear or hesitation into the very face of death itself, never surrendering. No one who saw them fighting against the inevitable, could help but be moved to tears by their courage, their stubborn nobility. When they ran out of aircraft they used guns. When they ran out of guns they used knives and sticks, and bare hands. They were magnificent. I only hope that when it is my time, I may die with half as much dignity as I saw in their eyes in the end. They never ran out of courage. But in the end, they ran out of time." Retrating back into peace mode, ShinRa immediatly began to rebuild his nation's damaged infrastructure and slowly build up it's power. As the war progressed ShinRa began to recive threats from the NPO saying that unless he left peace mode he would suffer 'eternal ZI.' Knowing that NPO nations would attack him the moment he left Peace Mode ShinRa made a great decision, one that would make his people and nation suffer but at the same time could save other nations. Comming out of peace mode ShinRa made war against three One Vision nations gaining thier full attention and sending another two after him, this act allowed for several allied nations to slip into peace mode allowing time for them to rebuild. Not long after this attack, Outer Heaven Inc. began a major offensive against the attacking allainces, most notably NPO and IRON. Each time a player who's nation was half his own strength would be targeted and utterly destroyed, the only way to fight fire was with fire. By the wars end, Outer Heaven Inc. had been ZI'd twice and put into anarchy five times, while it had ZI'd three nations and driven fourteen into anarchy while aiding over one hundred tech to allied nations. Aftermath and Exile Disgusted by the first actions of the New Pacific Order viceroys in banning several of the most loyal long term members (Princescamp, Thelma and Deadalus), ShinRa chose to break away from the Alliance and go into a self imposed exile, beginning his one nation war against the regime of the Pacificans. It was not long before the nation joined the new rebellion of Vox Populi. For many months Outer Heaven Inc. fought under the alliance's banner against the Pacificans, repeatedly destroying their low strength nations and raiding those who had recived aid before passing it on to Vox nations in need of it. The One Man's Vendetta War Eventually choosing to leave Vox as it made them a target, Outer Heaven Inc. forged the alliance known as Blake's 7 and started all out attacks against the Pacifican nations. Within three months they have been confirmed to annex, anarchy and even utterly destroy twentyfive Pacifican nations. For several weeks this continued, with the various nations using hit and run attacks against new NPO members, driving them into submission and using peace terms which had them permanently leave the NPO, never to return. While successful in the beginning, Blake's 7 began to attract attention and eventually those it fought began to return, stronger and with allies to attack and destroy the alliance. Many of them having broken the agreements and become NPO members once more. It was eventually agreed that the alliance members should go their separate ways. Some leaving Bob all together, some choosing to ghost other alliances and some choosing to become mercenaries or members of smaller alliances. President ShinRa chose to return to Vox Populi, continuing fighting the NPO using the similar tactics to those in Blake’s 7. Many attacks became failures with the nations attacked quickly becoming re-enforced with millions of aid, outgunning Outer Heaven Inc. and driving the nation lower and lower in strength before being built up again via attacks against less experienced NPO nations. Eventually, unable to defeat Outer Heaven Inc. via conventional methods one of the Pacifican hierarchy, a member known as Zeta Defender, chose to attempt to have the nation banned. Despite the member’s ‘proof’ coming from an unreliable source the admin agreed upon this and Outer Heaven Inc. was destroyed. Exodus While Outer Heaven Inc. was destroyed not all was lost. A single warship along side a civilian fleet was allowed to escape the massacre in agreement with the admin, allowed to leave and continue running, fighting and surviving against the NPO. Battlestar Pegasus would see it’s people avenged…